


Fun and unused scenes from smile for a smile

by chivalrousAmour



Series: kuzumiki fics i guess [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousAmour/pseuds/chivalrousAmour
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin folks





	Fun and unused scenes from smile for a smile

"You're so damn embarrassing..." Fuyuhiko muttered under his breath, his cheeks turning a bright pink.

"But you like it, don't you?" Mikan asked with a grin.

"Of course I do," Fuyuhiko smiled up at nurse, his hand coming up to her collar to tug her down for a kiss-

"Get a fucking room already, you idiot lovebirds!" Hiyoko sneered in disgust.

* * *

 _[hey, natsu-chan! how'd your workout go?_ ]

**[Miss medicine threw a water bottle at me for badmouthing Fuyuhiko.]**

_[what?!]_

_[do you need me to lecture her for_  you?]

**[No, you don't have to.]**

**[This is actually normal compared to what our training usually looks like.]**

_[should i be worried?]_

**[No, you shouldn't.]**

* * *

"And these two," Chiaki waved a hand towards a panicking Mikan and Fuyuhiko.

"Oh no, oh no, he's here!" Mikan wailed, staring in horror at the creature on the screen.

"Run!" Fuyuhiko screamed. Mikan did her best to whirl around and escape, but the humanoid abomination simply reappeared in front of her. In the game, of course.

"What do we do?!" Mikan quickly bolted, her character running deeper into the facility. She ran through dark, narrow hallways, fully expecting the creature to appear right in front of her once again.

"Try to get out of there!" Fuyuhiko suggested. "Forget about the note for now! You need to get out!"

"Right!" Mikan nodded, trying her best to find the exit. She tried to keep her breathing even and her mind calm, because, after all, it was just a game-

A shriek escaped from both of them as the faceless monster appeared before them, static beginning to fill the screen. Quiet whispers of death and chaos and blood began playing, the words of madmen and murderers. The edges of the screen began crumbling into dust, like the mind of the protagonist was eroding just from the sight of the beast.

Then, all fell silent, just for a few horribly tense seconds. The screen became a solid black, right before the words  _'GAME OVER'_  appeared on screen.

They both screamed when a scare chord played, the static-filled camera focusing on the face of Slen-  _Crooked_ Man.

* * *

"In high school, Mikan was really clumsy," Hajime explained. "She was constantly falling over in weird, fanservice-y poses."

"If anyone saw anything, I'm shooting them," Fuyuhiko declared, reaching inside his suit pocket.

Mikan tossed herself at her boyfriend, trapping him in a hug so tight, he couldn't even wiggle his arms. Not even a little.

"No, no, it's okay, it was a phase, no one saw anything, it's okay!" She screamed.

* * *

"Fuyuhiko, you're panicking."

"You almost died!"

"My heart only stopped for five seconds!"

" _Eight_ , and those were the scariest eight seconds in my entire life!"

* * *

"You couldn't raise a hand against Enoshima, even though you had every reason to hate her," Fuyuhiko recalled, a remorseful sigh escaping from his lips. "But just then... no, that time with Ikusaba too. You really wanted them dead," Fuyuhiko raised his head, staring Mikan in the eye. He was completely lost, uncertainty shining in his eye, and Mikan wanted nothing more than to comfort him. "Was... am I the reason why? Did you change like that because of me?"

"N-no!" Mikan exclaimed immediately. "It wasn't your fault! I've always been like this!"

"Like hell I'm going to believe that," Fuyuhiko scoffed, before his face fell once again. "I was hoping that you could stay away from what my family does. I wanted you to keep being idealistic and innocent, I guess."

"Am I not good enough now?" Mikan asked, tears coming to her eyes. "If you prefer the way I was over the way I am-"

"No, that's not it!" Fuyuhiko rebutted the idea, before gritting his teeth together in frustration. "I just- Don't kill for me! Don't bloody your hands."

Mikan paused, taking a deep breath.

She could have said no. There was a small part of her that  _wanted_  to say no. Mikan wanted to rip out nails and carve bloody lines into the flesh of anyone who hurt the ones she loved. She wanted to make them suffer and beg for mercy, only she would never, ever give that to them, because anyone who threatened the joy she had found, anyone who could take that away from her  _deserved to **die**_ -

But Tsumiki Mikan lived to save others. She  _lived_  to help others. Even if those people deserved to die...doing that would make Fuyuhiko upset. He would blame himself and feel guilt over something that he didn't do. Her actions would tarnish his bright smile and fill his heart with regret.

Mikan couldn't inflict that on the man she loved.

"Okay."

"Wait- really?" Fuyuhiko gaped at the brunette, taken aback by her easy agreement.

"If it makes you upset, I won't do it," Mikan stated. She grinned at Fuyuhiko, reaching out for his hand. "I love your smile too much for that."

"Just my smile?" Fuyuhiko asked teasingly, taking her hand with a slight grin on his face.

"And you in general, of course," Mikan amended, lacing their fingers together. "And your voice, your eye, your words, your heart, your love of candy, your love for me-"

"D-don't say something so embarrassing...!" Fuyuhiko grumbled. He turned away, his face a bright shade of pink.

Mikan just giggled in response.

* * *

"Um, why are we going to a strip club?" Mikan asked cautiously as Fuyuhiko parked the car.

"Because I need to get money from the owner," Fuyuhiko answered. He moved to unbuckle his seat belt, Mikan mimicking the action, before Fuyuhiko motioned for her to stop. "Stay here for a bit. I'll be back in a few moments."

"If you say so..." Mikan mumbled.

Fuyuhiko pressed a quick kiss against her cheek before adding, "There's a knife in the glove compartment if you need it."

"Wait, are you seri-" The door clicked shut, Mikan's voice dying in her throat. "-ous..."

* * *

Being a prostitute was not easy work. In her two years of working, Kokona Haruka had experienced more than her fair share of near-death experiences with creepy stalkers and weirdos. She and the other workers had three rules to ensure their survival at the end of the day.

1: Panties with pockets and pocket-sized cans of mace were some of the best things to have in their line of work. If you didn't have the money to afford some, the others would pinch in to help.

2: Always go home in pairs or more. They had a special plan for this, grouping together the ones who lived in proximity to each other and got off work at the same time. Safety first, plus it was a good way to socialize.

3: Close-cropped blond hair with twin shave lines on both sides, black suit, and constant swearing meant  _stay the hell away._

Kokona Haruka and the other experienced workers had already learned that Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko was not interested in their services, and any attempt to get money out of him would end with swearing, yelling, and a dock in pay. He owned the place, after all, and it was no wise to get on his bad side.

Unfortunately, Yui Rio was a newbie who had no knowledge of the third rule, and she headed over to the Yakuza heir before someone could stop her.

Kokona could practically hear the conversation, even from half a club away.

"Hello sir! How can I help you today?"

"By showing me to your boss."

"Oh my, you're so serious! Why don't you take a moment to relax before you do that. I would be happy to help you unwind..."

"No fucking way."

"Am I that unappealing?" Yui would ask, trying to act sweet and innocent. She would try to use guilt to her advantage, trying to play the Yakuza heir into giving her money.

It was daring, ambitious, and more than likely to fail. Kokona sighed, figuring that she would run damage control later with the boss-

And then the door exploded.

All eyes turned to the doorway, where a furious brunette scanned the room, the door a shattered mess embedded in the wall next to her.

(Did she just kick open a pull door? Was that even  _possible_?)

"You!" The newcomer snarled, pointing a finger at Yui. Her eyes were filled with venomous, unadulterated  _loathing_  as she stomped towards the redhead and the Yakuza heir. " _ **Get the hell away from my fucking boyfriend**_!"

"Mikan, what are you do-" The brunette smashed her lips against Kuzuryuu's before he could finish his question. She kissed him hungrily, possessively, glaring at Yui the entire time.

Wisely, Yui decided to back off.

* * *

"And then Mikan's bomb comes out of  _nowhere_!" Nanami exclaimed excitedly, waving her hands around to illustrate her point. "And Ibuki was really good at timing her banana placement! They almost managed to knock me out of first place!"

"Almost?" Peko asked, hoping to encourage Nanami to talk more, smile more. Her efforts were rewarded with a brighter grin and a warm laugh that could melt even the stoniest of hearts.

"Yeah, almost," Nanami nodded, before lifting her hand to her ear, her pinky and thumb extended to mimic a telephone. "But then Mikan got a call and people started screaming," Nanami giggled a bit as she recalled the incident. "I kinda want to host another video game night. It was really fun last time!"

"You really do love video games, don't you?" Peko grinned just from seeing Nanami smile, the question falling from her lips before she was even aware of it.

"Hm..." Nanami puffed out her cheeks, lifting her index finger to her chin as she thought. It was absolutely  _adorable_. "It's not really about the video games, you know? I like spending time with people... and video games are a good way to bond with people, right?"

* * *

"Take notes, Nanami!" Natsumi exclaimed, puffing her chest out with pride. "It takes a pure and innocent heart to romance girls! Like me!"

"Pure..." Hajime repeated softly.

"Innocent..." Mahiru added in the same tone of voice.

Chiaki summed up both of their thoughts on the matter with a drawn-out, " _Right._ "

"Screw all of you!" Natsumi screamed, turning to glare at everyone. "I'm pure and innocent and kind, dammit!"

* * *

The male love interest leaned over the protagonist, bringing his arm over her head to pin her against the wall.

Mikan really didn't care about his dialogue or whatever. She wanted to go for the serial killer guy, but then she made the wrong choice along the way and she got stuck with that weirdo! How was trapping someone against a wall supposed to be romantic, anyways?!

Either Chiaki was a psychic, or Mikan said that out loud, becuase Chiaki replied with a, "Try to imagine that it's Kuzuryuu-kun or something. Maybe that will help."

Mikan paused, her mind trying out the possibility. But there was one problem.

The love interest was tall and the protagonist was short. There was an obvious height factor in the wall-pinning.

But if Fuyuhiko tried that... he would end up hitting her in the face.

"Pfffffffft!" Mikan tried to snuff out her snickers by pressing her fingers over her trembling lips, but it was no use! She giggled, almost falling over in her laughter!

Chiaki paused, suddenly realizing the problem. She thought for a second, before turning to the still-giggling brunette. "Imagine that he suddenly grew to be two meters tall or something."

Mikan froze.

If Fuyuhiko became taller than her...!

"Then I wouldn't be able to hug him and rest my chin on his head or kiss him on the forehead or-!" Mikan wailed in horror. She clasped her hands to her chest, like the idea of losing that was too much for her heart. "I can't let that happen,  _ever_!"

"Uh..." Chiaki watched as Mikan pulled out her phone, hastily typing out messages.

**[Fuyuhiko, please keep being who you are!]**

**[I fell in love with who you are! I love you!]**

**[I can't imagine what it would be like if you suddenly stopped being you!]**

The reply was immediate.

_[Mikan, are you okay?]_

Chiaki couldn't help but wonder the exact same thing.

* * *

"Nice work," Fuyuhiko grinned at Mikan as she stretched. Her legs were straight, spread apart at an angle as Mikan leaned over.

When Mikan finished her stretches, she beckoned Fuyuhiko over. Without another word, he complied only for Mikan to tug him down. The next thing Fuyuhiko knew, he was sitting between Mikan's legs, his back to her chest. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him towards her.

"You're feeling affectionate today..." Fuyuhiko mumbled, his cheeks slowly turning pink.

"I had a talk with Chiaki-san today," Mikan said simply, resting her chin on top of his head. Even without looking at her, Fuyuhiko could tell that there was a content smile on her face. "And I remembered... it's important to treasure you. I shouldn't take it for granted."

Fuyuhiko's eye widened, his face suddenly turning the kind of vibrant crimson only seen on undried paint.

"Y-you... um, I..." Fuyuhiko gulped, unable to say anything in response.

"I love you, you know that?" Mikan asked, and Fuyuhiko's heart died in his chest. "I love you so much," One of her arms came down, her hand finding Fuyuhiko's. She laced their fingers together, pressing a kiss to the top of Fuyuhiko's head.

Fuyuhiko swore, covering his burning face with his other hand. He made no attempt to break his way out of the hold, but he didn't say anything either.

Damn Mikan for making him so happy. Damn her and her ability to surprise him with affection.

* * *

Picture a famous person. Any one. Chances are, no matter who you're thinking of, there are some traits that stand out. Big attitude, loud voice, fabulous clothes (or not)... and, lest we not forget, that dutiful person in a black suit, trailing after to schedule events and talk to fans.

Despite fitting all other criteria, Ibuki did not have an agent. Her last one quit after a conversation that went a lot like:

"Hey, Ibuki, can we adjust the lyrics for your new song a bit?"

"What lyrics? I was planning on screaming into the mic for five minutes straight."

Now, this wasn't always a bad thing. It left Ibuki with a lot more freedom, artistic-wise, and she didn't have to deal with petty arguments anymore. She also made her own clothes instead of looking to whatever fashion designer her agent wanted.

But, on the other side... it meant that Ibuki was more prone to scheduling errors.

It also meant that the only people who could stop her from doing something stupid were her friends and her brother.

* * *

"Falling in love with you has been an adventure," Mikan smiled, the sounds of their hearts beating together in her ear. "One I wouldn't mind reliving a million times."

"If you say stuff like that, you'll mess up my heartbeat," Fuyuhiko retorted with a wry grin.

"In a good way?"

Fuyuhuko paused, pretending to think, even though he already knew the answer.

"Definitely a good way," He stated, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Mikan giggled, kissing his cheek in return.

They ended up melting into a shower of laughter and kisses, but was that really a bad thing?

* * *

When being together became as natural as breathing, solitude was suffocating.

* * *

"Can we just agree that if we ever have kids, we're going to name them something sensible like  _'Hikaru'_ or ' _Yuu_ ' and  _not_  some weird anime reference?"

"Yes, definitely."

* * *

"Roses are red, violets are blue, son of a bitch, I love you too!"

* * *

**If you're in love and you love it, clap your hands!**

**If you're in love and you love it, clap your hands!**

**If your partner's really great, then don't you hesitate, if you're in love and you love it, clap your hands!**

* * *

**If you're in love and you hate it, clap your hands!**

**If you're in love and you hate it, clap your hands!**

**If you really wanna confess, but your words just make a mess, if you're in love and you hate it, clap your hands!**

* * *

Mikan paused, suddenly feeling a warm hand in hers. She turned towards a blushing Fuyuhiko curiously.

"...your hand looked heavy," Fuyuhiko stated, trying not to sound as embarrassed as he felt. Whether he succeeded or not is up for debate. "So I just wanted to... hold it for you, I guess."

 _'Too cute!'_  Mikan squealed internally, a bright grin on her face. She hugged Fuyuhiko's arm to her chest, not caring how their height difference made it awkward.

Then she got an idea.

"Hey, Fuyuhiko," Mikan called out, her eagerness obvious in her tone.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what kind of chocolate I like?"

"Hot chocolate," Fuyuhiko answered, and well, normally he would be right. Mikan couldn't stop herself from giggling before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Kisses!" Mikan declared, practically glowing with pride in her lame joke.

"Oh my god," Fuyuhiko slapped a hand over his bright red face, because  _holy shit,_ his girlfriend was a dork.

* * *

_'She looks at you like you're the sun, the moon, and the stars, but you don't even notice. Because you're a fucking moron.'  
_

* * *

"Thanks again for helping with the dishes, Fuyuhiko."

"It's only natural, isn't it? I won't let you do  _all_  the work." Fuyuhiko rolled his eye. "And besides. Consider it a thank you for the food."

"You're too sweet!" Mikan giggled, smiling at Fuyuhiko.

"Hey, if I'm sweet,  _you're_ enough to cause diabetes."

"Oh my god, will you two get over your fucking honeymoon phase already?!" Hiyoko shrieked. "We're suffocating over here!"

"Speak for yourself," Ibuki stated, pausing to munch on a handful of popcorn. "I'm enjoying this."

"Get fucking used to it!" Fuyuhiko snapped. "I'm not stopping any time soon!"

"Me neither! Fuyuhiko deserves the world!"

"Fucking shit, how are we going to live with these people," Hiyoko groaned.

There was an explanation for why Fuyuhiko was living with them. One that started with a birthday and ended with an argument.

* * *

It started with... well, no one was actually  _sure_  how it started. Ibuki might have said something about her and Hiyoko being the cutest couple ever, Chiaki and Peko protested, then the others got dragged in, and then it snowballed.

Snowballed into an actual, official, all-capital-letters THING.

Competitive glares became gratuitous affection in front of others. Rivalries broke out among the friend group, until they mutually agreed upon one thing.

One competition. The winners would be the cutest couple/trio of all time.

Of course, this was an entirely serious affair.

Hiyoko was competitive to a fault, while Ibuki was excitable by nature. They both loved the idea of a friendly showdown between lovers. Peko would not have anyone insulting her adorable girlfriend's honour. And Chiaki wasn't afraid to show that she had the cutest girlfriend in the world. Natsumi was thrilled to be competing against the others, so Hajime and Mahiru were eager as well. And Fuyuhiko and Mikan...

Well. Let's just say that saying they were willing to show off their love for each other would be a  _massive_  understatement.

* * *

_Q: What do you love most about your partner(s)?_

* * *

"Time's up! Time to show your answer, Mikan-chan!" Ibuki announced.

Mikan nodded, before flipping over her dry erase board with a serious face.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

Instead of one or two words like everyone else, she had scrawled an entire  _paragraph_  on the board. In script so small and cramped, it was nearly illegible.

"D-did you write all that in  _one minute?!_ " Hiyoko demanded in disbelief.

Mikan blushed, before saying, "W-well... I tried to think of what I liked most about him, b-but I couldn't choose just  _one_ thing. I couldn't stop myself...!"

On the sidelines, Fuyuhiko was blushing up a storm.

* * *

' _I've never been the best_

_At saying mushy shit like this_

_So please excuse the shittiness_

_I'm making it up as I go along_

_You... oh fuck, you're so damn important to me_

_You're the reason why_

_You're the reason I changed at all_

_Your stupid smile and angry words were why I grew so much_

_Without you, I'd still be a spoiled brat_

_So... thanks to you for that?_

_I... goddammit, I don't say this enough_

_You're the world to me, the sun and stars_

_The flowers and fireworks too_

_Ah, fuck, saying this is making me turn into goo..._

_But, you're amazing, even though I don't say it a lot'_

* * *

"D-do I become a monster every time I get drunk?!" Mikan asked frantically. "Does my alter ego come out and kiss the first three people I see?!"

"Return that idea from whatever half-baked romcom you got it from!" Fuyuhiko retorted.

"But it was from a Yakuza movie."

"There is no Yakuza movie in existence with that sort of stupid plot," Fuyuhiko declared, completely confident in his answer.

"I think it was called...  _'The Case of the Midnight Lover'..._?" Mikan frowned thoughtfully, trying to recall the film. Fuyuhiko's eye widened in recognition.

"Oh, you mean Yosuke's testimony," Fuyuhiko nodded, before noticing Mikan giving him a weird look. "What?"

"Who's Yosuke?" Mikan asked, staring at him in confusion.

"The culprit behind the serial killings," Fuyuhiko answered simply. "He tried to say that he didn't kill those women, he just got drunk and kissed them a little because of his  _'alter ego'_ ," Fuyuhiko rolled his eye, scoffing at the idea, "But it was just a weak-ass excuse. No one believed him, since no one was as stupid as he was."

"Wow...!" Mikan smiled at him in awe.

* * *

mikan: ill buy you anything you want

fuyu: but i just want to spend time with you

mikan: UH

mikan: DO I PAY MYSELF WITH MY OWN MONEY?

fuyu: WHAT NO

* * *

The first time it happened, it could be excused. It was a logical, reasonable action, wasn't it?

"You do realize that you don't have to be a fucking medical genius to know that mixing up medicine would fuck you over, right, bastard?" Kuzuryuu stated flatly, almost bored in his objection. "Anyone could have done it."

The second time, he was angrier, but that must have been the high tension of the trial. Probably.

"Hey, asshole!" Kuzuryuu called out, one eye glaring at Hinata. "How do we know you didn't fucking do it?! You knew that Nidai and Komaeda had those medical conditions too, didn't you?!"

But the third time was inexcusable.

The third time happened when Tsumiki Mikan was in the verge of despair.

Despite Kuzuryuu's best efforts, all the evidence seemed to point at her. The access to the medical cabinet, knowing which medicines to poison, being trusted enough to take the medicine from her...

She wasn't the killer. She wasn't.

But the eyes of everyone were in her, harsh and judging. Mikan's mind flitted to a time before the island, remembered cruel words and pain all over her body, and she shrunk away. Tears flowed down her cheek as she tried so hard not to shake.

And then a gunshot rang through the air.

Everyone looked up, and Mikan heard screaming at the sight of Kuzuryuu wielding a smoking gun. She glanced over once, enough to see Hinata with a small cut from the warning shot, before locking her eyes back on the Yakuza.

She wasn't sure which part disturbed her more: the fact that he was staring right back at her, or the fact that his gaze seemed... almost loving?

"Look what you've done, bastard," Kuzuryuu spat at Hinata. "You've made the angel cry."

"Huh?" Hinata replied eloquently, still poking at his wound in shock.

"An angel!?" Souda exclaimed.

"Did you suddenly go crazy or something?" Owari asked unflinchingly.

"You must be blind not to see it..." Kuzuryuu groaned, before a smirk came on his face. "Oh well. Guess that means I'm the only one allowed to bask in your light, right, Mikan?"

"Eh?" Mikan blinked.

"What," Hinata said flatly.

"What the fuck?!" Souda screamed.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-what are you talking about?!" Mikan shrieked.

"Guess you don't remember then." Kuzuryuu sighed. "This is just disappointing... but, hey, seeing you be innocent and all again is nice, too."

"Again? When did you two meet?" Nanami inquired.

"Before you existed, robot," Kuzuryuu answered immediately. "Before this island, before everything."

"You... remember the lost time at Hope's Peak..." Hinata summarized slowly.

"Of course I fucking do, you idiot remnant!" Kuzuryuu snapped. "I remember everything! I remember the outside world, I remember the family dying, but more than anything, I remember the woman I loved more than anything!"

"You l-loved me?!" Mikan demanded, unsure whether her face was paler than a sheet or bright red.

"And you loved me, too," Kuzuryuu announced smugly, before shrugging with a joking grin. "I missed the you that loved me too, so I decided to bring her back. Hoped the poisoned medicine trick would bring back a few memories, but I guess not, huh?"

"You're th-the killer!" Hanamura squealed.

(ALTERNATE VERSION)

There was only one thought running through his head as he stared down the courtroom, his one good eye intently fixed on a single person.

Mikan stared back at him with apprehension, fear, and pity in her eyes.

He understood why she was apprehensive and afraid, of course. She used to be so frightened of the world, praying that there would be a day she wouldn't be hurt, like a rabbit desperate to survive. It was cute, yet at the same time discouraging to look back on. He loved her, all of her, including the her of the past, but wasn't a man allowed to be melancholy at the prospect of living in a world where the woman he loved more than life itself didn't remember him at all?

Well, even though she didn't remember him, she cared about him. It was obvious in her eyes and her nature. Mikan was born to help, born to heal, born to love and give kindness to all, and he loved that about her. In the moments when she had a syringe and a bone saw in her hands, freeing people from their unbearable suffering or preaching Enoshima's truths, he fell in love with her all over again. She felt bad for him, because he lost Peko, he lost his eye, he was a patient she was sworn to protect and care for, and just then, accused of murder. Twice even. She thought him an innocent soul.

Innocent really only applied to her, though. Even in the world of destruction and death they all created together, she believed in helping people. So did he. Mikan helped end the pain of the weak, and Fuyuhiko made a hell in which people had to grow strong to survive. They were a pair like that, with him testing everyone who stepped onto their territory and her destroying everyone who failed.

The murder almost seemed nostalgic, actually, in comparison. The murder weapon was pills, like when they first started and Mikan cared about trivial things like "getting caught". Specifically, "mixing up the medicine for two different patients". Simple and "accidental". He almost smiled at the thought.

Accidental on her part, maybe, but not his. He switched the bottles and waited for Mikan to do her job. She was always such a dutiful nurse, wanting to take care of others, even at her own expense... Why, if he waited another day to pull off his plan, she might have fainted in the hospital again. And there was no way he would allow that. It was bad enough that she fell asleep on Hajime before he got his memories back, but if it happened again...

Then there'd probably be another body on their hands. Hey, he was a jealous lover, alright? She was too. They were similar like that, not wanting their other half stolen from them. He had a few memories of him killing her admirers and far more of Mikan killing his. How many times had they killed for each other again?

Not like it actually mattered, though. There were two things that did matter: making her happy and making sure she got out. It didn't matter if he had to kill every other fucking bastard in the room or overthrow Enoshima herself. He'd get her out of the false world and back to where she had to be.

He knew it would work. People would argue that he was the one who switched the bottles, say that Mikan was manipulated into it. Used as a tool. Ha. But Enoshima, as infallible as she liked to think she was, could be predictable. She'd choose whatever outcome led to the most despair. She'd say that Mikan was the killer, because she acted on her own will, despite using Fuyuhiko's preparations to carry out the murder. Simple, consistent with previous logic, and despair-inducing. Mikan would walk out of there with fifteen corpses behind her and her memories in her mind, free and-

"WAIT!"

Mikan held her hands to her chest as tears collected at the corners of her eyes.

"Hold on! It's too soon to say he's the killer! There's still the person who used the pills to kill, isn't there?!"

No.

"But..." Hinata stared at her in horror. "You're the one who..."

No no no no no no no no

"I know that," Mikan stated quietly. "I know that."

nonononononononononononono

"But I... I was still the one who gave them those pills."

_No._

"I'm still the killer, right, Kuzuryuu?" Mikan asked, giving him a tear-soaked smile. "This was your plan, wasn't it?"

"Use her as a tool so you could get away with it," Souda noted in disgust.

"You... you went against Pekoyama's  _last wishes_  so you could escape...?" Nevermind gasped in horror.

"You didn't learn nothing from the last trial..." Akane growled.

Fuyuhiko didn't care about any of them.

His eye was focused on one person.

Mikan was staring him in the eye, and he wanted to scream.

"Why do you have to be so  _fucking selfless, Mikan?!_ "

Her eyes widened with shock, and he heard the discussion devolve into an unprecedented cacophony.

"These bastards aren't worth your time! They're not worth your compassion or your kindness!" Fuyuhiko roared. "They're just fucking memories! It doesn't matter if they die!"

* * *

_By the ancient bridge_

_Lived an ancient woman_

_Empty heart and home_

* * *

Hiyoko and Mikan were silent as they traversed the graveyard together.

* * *

_Her husband killed_

_By assassins in the dark_

_E Why was unknown_

* * *

_The ancient woman_

_Once had a lovely daughter_

_Named Himiko_

* * *

_Her eyes red as blood_

_Silver hair that shone like steel_

_An innocent laugh_

* * *

_Why were they taken?_

_Where was her lovely daughter?_

_The widow did not know_

* * *

_Her home was empty_

_Her family lost and dead_

_But she lived on_

* * *

_Though memories hurt_

_And reminders brings aching_

_Continue to smile_

* * *

"Er... don't we have to tell your parents about this?"

"Oh.  _Fuck._ "

* * *

"YOU COME IN HERE,  _ON MY BROTHER'S WEDDING DAY, **AND SAY THAT SHIT-?!"**_

Natsumi flipped the table, leaving everyone either preparing for a brawl or fleeing for safety. Mikan headed under the nearest bench, only to bump into a familiar face.

"Fancy meeting you here, huh?" Fuyuhiko asked with an amused grin on his face.

Mikan nodded with a chortle, before nudging Fuyuhiko.

"Ten yen says at least one person ends up in the hospital by the end of tonight," Mikan offered over the sound of three fist fights and a Mexican standoff.

"Why do I feel like you wouldn't complain about that?" Fuyuhiko shot back.

Mikan waved a hand at the chaos with a flat expression.

"Fuyuhiko, I'm fairly certain that anyone would rather be in the hospital than be here," Mikan stated simply.

"Only fairly certain?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I like the sound of spending a few days in a hospital room with you."

"Always the dutiful nurse, huh?" Fuyuhiko wondered.

"No, just a woman who fell head over heels for you," Mikan declared.

"You fucking sap."

"You married this sap."

"I know." Fuyuhiko's grin only widened right before their lips met. "And I love it as much as I love her."


End file.
